Mistletoe McGonagall Style
by Intelligent Witch
Summary: My take on a Christmas mistletoe story. Minerva is the one who takes the lead. Rated for kisses


**A/N: I know there is over 3 months till christmas but this was just begging to be written.**

**It is unbetaed and has been done before but I think I've put a new spin on things, THINK being the key word**

**Mistletoe McGonagall Style**

****

It was the night before Christmas and not a thing was stirring in the large castle of Hogwarts School except for, a Professor?

It was Professor Minerva McGonagall who was moving around in her study as she looked through many books, flicking through them one by one before discarding it. After about an hour she cried out, she had found it.

It was a spell that would allow her to finally kiss Albus Dumbledore. She had been in love with the man for the past thirty years and despite being a Gryffindor she had never been able to tell him.

Minerva had an inkling that he felt the same way about her but was unwilling to admit it because of the current danger, Voldemort. So, Minerva had come up with a plan to get Albus Dumbledore to kiss her and admit his love for her. It may have been easier for her to just tell him but a woman in love should not be told what to do.

Her plan was to enchant a small branch of mistletoe. Sure it had been done before but Minerva was not just enchanting the mistletoe so that he would be forced to kiss her. Oh no, it was so much more then that. He would have to kiss her, and only her, quite passionately too. But before he would be allowed to leave from underneath the branch both of them would have to admit their romantic feelings.

It was late so Minerva quickly mastered the spell and charmed the small branch to capture only her and Albus. Then she enchanted it with the passionate kissing spell and lastly she cast a true love spell on it. Satisfied all was done Minerva released the branch outside her study before leaving for her rooms to sleep before the feast the next day.

* * *

Albus was lying in his bed, he was having trouble sleeping, had been ever since Voldemort had risen that fateful night. This night though he was remembering rather then thinking about the future. He was thinking about his deputy, Minerva McGonagall.

She had been by his side since the defeat of Grindlewald. They had always been together and were best friends, she always knew how he felt and what he was thinking. Though they were best friends he had always wanted more. She was his one true love but he had ever been able to put her in danger by becoming a couple. He also didn't believe she could ever want him.

How he wished she felt the same way.

* * *

The next morning presents were opened in the common rooms and the Professor's rooms. It wasn't until dinnertime that Albus encountered the enchanted mistletoe. It flew across his head stopping him where he was outside the Great Hall. The few students who saw him laughed and continued into the Hall for dinner. Various Professors did the same whereas Minerva pretended to look disgusted with him and walked past him, trying to keep the laughter in as he pleaded with her to kiss him because the food smelt so good.

Madam Pomfrey attempted to free him but whenever she got close a faint pink bubble would appear around him and she would not be able to touch him. Eventually she gave up and went into the Great Hall, determined to eat before solving the problem.

After an hour of pure torture the students and Professors began to come back out of the Hall, full to bursting. Eventually only Albus' deputy was left inside. Minerva slowly walked out of the Hall to find Albus now sitting against the wall. He glanced at her with such a pleading look that she said, "If you get up I'll see what I can do about it."

Albus' face lit up and he eagerly stood. Minerva stepped forward and Albus was stunned when she was let through the bubble. They both slowly leaned in before catching each others' lips in a chaste kiss. They quickly drew apart but this time neither could leave the bubble.

Albus grew thoughtful before saying, "It may be one of the Weasley twin's newest inventions, Passionate Mistletoes. We have to kiss . . . rather passionately before it will release us." Albus blushed slightly as he said the last part, wondering how she would react.

Minerva pursed her lips as if in thought but really she was just trying not to laugh. She nodded slightly and began to lean in for the kiss.

Within seconds their lips touched once more in a chaste kiss. Minerva was the one to deepen it by sliding her tongue across his bottom lip, surprising him. Their tongues began to slowly explore each others hot, wet mouths. Albus' hands gravitated to Minerva's hips while her hands wound themselves into his hair.

Minerva was losing herself in the kiss, his mouth on hers just felt so right. Albus was also finding himself loving every part of it even though he knew he shouldn't. It was only when she softly moaned into his mouth that he broke the kiss, stunned.

As soon as the kiss was broken both murmured in unison, "I love you."

Albus stood stock still as he heard it come from his mouth, he shouldn't have said it. He continued to stand still when he realised that Minerva had also said it and had then buried her head in his beard.

He placed two of his fingers under her chin and gently turned her face upwards. He stared into her emerald green eyes seeing that they were full of love. She gently kissed him once more.

As they parted he asked, "Do you mean it?"

"Yes, do you?" she replied.

"Of course, I always have!" he exclaimed.

"Good," she said as she bent his head down for another kiss. They indulged in a few minutes worth of fervent kissing before once more parting.

"Why don't we go back to my chambers?" Albus breathily suggested, hoping for her not to refuse.

Minerva's eyes shone with happiness as she nodded. Arm in arm they left the Great Hall for his chambers.

****

* * *

****

**Twenty-five years later**

Minerva and Albus Dumbledore had been married for exactly twenty-five years. They led in the defeat against Voldemort. They watched the children of Hogwarts grow and mature and leave the school for the world outside. It was on their anniversary that Minerva finally admitted something that she was extremely proud of.

"Albus my love, do you remember that day when we first admitted our love?" At his nod she continued. "Well it was not a Weasley product that brought us together. I was the one who charmed the mistletoe. I couldn't get up the courage to tell you so I enchanted it to catch only you and me, we had to kiss passionately and afterwards we would admit who we truly loved."

Albus stared at her for a moment before quietly laughing and pulling her close. "Well my love, I would have expected better of you. Really, charming mistletoe. Are you a Gryffindor or not?"

Minerva was not offended because she saw the twinkle in his eyes. She just smiled and leaned in for one of the kisses the two often shared.

Life was perfect, they were together.

**A/N: Please review it makes me feel loved**


End file.
